Undead Sunshine
by fitzdillore22
Summary: It's the end of the world and Dan and Phil are cornered on a rooftop with nowhere to go. What will they do in their final moments aware of their aware and living state? Idea came from a Tumblr post about what you're OTP would do in the apocalypse. WARNING: Involves suicide, gore, sad times and feels. One shot. Reviews are much appreciated.
Dan rushed up the stairs to the roof, pulling Phil along behind himself. Dan practically threw Phil out onto the rooftop and slammed the door behind himself. Dan found a nearby plank of wood to prop up against the door to deter the creatures that had chased them up here in the first place. Dan surveyed the nearby rooftops to see if he and Phil could jump the distance between the roofs and escape that way. However, even though there were plenty of rooftops within jumping distance, Dan only then realized they would have the same problem no matter how many rooftops they'd jump.

"Dan?" Phil questioned causing Dan to glance down at Phil. Phil looked terrified as he remained motionless on the cement rooftop, searching for reassurance that it'd be alright, that help would come and they would be saved, just like every movie they had watched involving this situation. Dan then noticed Phil was gripping his ankle. He must have twisted it when Dan had pulled Phil up the stairs so quickly. Now, there was no way they could even think of escaping. Dan bent down and placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. He was trying to be strong as he began shaking his head, but then the shaking got worse and worse as tears pooled and spilled over the corners of Dan's chocolate eyes. He was now sobbing and shaking his head uncontrollably. Phil was shocked at this reaction and felt his own tears crawl up into the corners of his light teal eyes.

"Phil, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Dan blurted, finally ceasing his head shaking as he fell into Phil's shoulder. "I thought I could save us. I thought it wasn't as bad as it seemed. But I was wrong! Horribly wrong!" Dan wailed. Phil lifted his hand that was wrapped around his ankle and began rubbing Dan's back as words tumbled out of Dan's mouth and tears poured onto Phil's shoulder. Phil surveyed the situation himself.

Every rooftop, cement or glass, was a good five feet away. In the distance, Phil noticed bodies racing up to the roof, only to find themselves in the same, sad situation as Dan and Phil were now in. Even if Britain had enough helicopters to rescue everyone on the rooftops, by the time they'd get here, it'd be long past midnight, maybe even the next morning. London had an entire social latter to get through before it'd even come close to Dan and Phil. Phil understood the hopelessness of the situation and tried to think of something encouraging to say to Dan, who was still rambling.

"And I knew we should have installed that slide you joked about going from the kitchen to the alleyway!" Dan grunted. Phil finally lifted Dan's face to his own.

"Stop." Was all Phil said before kissing Dan's burning cheeks. "Help me up." Phil ordered.

"But Phil. You're hurt." Dan protested.

"Help. Me. Up." Phil enunciated in his native tongue. Dan stood then, held both hands out to Phil, who took them and heaved himself upwards. He let out a cry of pain that sounded more animal than human and fell into Dan's chest, who held Phil with some difficulty.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, worried. Phil glanced down at his ankle and saw there was a red stain encircling the place where it hurt the most.

"Nothing." Phil grunted in response and plastered a smile to his face to reassure Dan that he was indeed alright, but Dan was already studying where Phil had glanced once Phil pushed the smile towards Dan.

"You're hurt. Badly." Dan noted angrily since it was he fault in Dan's eyes that he had hurt Phil.

"So what?" Phil questioned, just as angrily at Dan. Dan's focused snapped to Phil's face. "It's not like I have much time to suffer!" Phil pointed out. As if to prove his point, the door that they had rushed through was now banging with the sound of the creatures tossing their bodies against the door. Dan urgently then looked around to find something sturdier than the small plank of wood he had used to barrack the door. Phil used a hand to grab Dan's chin and force Dan to look into Phil's face.

"Dan, it's over. There is nothing left that we can do." Even as Phil stated the cold, harsh truth, he couldn't help but force the last few words out with a rising sob. Dan took this truth, processed it, then came to this conclusion: if this was the last time they'd have left to live, he was going to make it memorable.

Dan wiped Phil's tears away then traced his hand along the length of Phil's arm and intertwined his fingers into Phil's. Dan propped Phil's other arm onto Dan's shoulder and slid a hand onto Phil's waist, which felt strong and sure. He slowly began to twirl them both in tiny circles, so Phil wouldn't feel the pain in his broken ankle.

Phil's heart rate began to slow as they danced. Just as Phil thought it couldn't get any better, even though it was their last moments of live it was still nice, Dan leaned into Phil's ear and began to sing in whisper:

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please, don't take my sweet sunshine away." The banging of the door was growing louder and louder and Dan couldn't sing anymore for the fear of the end coming so soon. Phil kissed Dan's cheek then requested quietly of Dan.

"I'll sing, if you kill me before they do." Dan was about to object when Phil asked. "Would you rather be ripped to shreds, or just have a quick snap of the neck?"

Dan and Phil had be taking self defense classes since they heard about a less popular YouTuber getting attacked in an alley about three months ago. They were prepared to harm, even kill now.

Dan didn't want to kill Phil, but he didn't want Phil to suffer either. So he just nodded, but wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to go through with it. Phil smiled sadly, nodded then continued the song.

"I'll always love you, and make you happy. If you will only, stay the same. But if you leave me, to love another. You'll regret it all someday." The door then exploded open.

Dan and Phil ignored the brain starved creatures that somewhat resembled humans but their rotted flesh and dead eyes told everyone the truth.

"Ready?" Dan asked as he grasped both sides of Phil's head.

"Ready." Phil stated, copying Dan. "One." Phil mummer, fighting back tears as the horrible undead surrounded them.

"Two." Dan noted, kissing Phil's forehead after stating the word.

"Three!" They both yanked in opposite directions and fell like rag dolls just as the monsters that drove the two to this fate, grabbed them out of thin air and ripped at their still warm flesh; clumsily digging to the part of the body that they craved the most: the brain.


End file.
